


could be any girl that i see (starlight is leading me to you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Drabble, Feminization, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: The boys have a little fun with Brian.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	could be any girl that i see (starlight is leading me to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachydeacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/gifts).



> Literally this is just smut  
> with no build up,  
> which shocking from me.
> 
> what isn't shocking is feminization kink with Brian and the boys.  
> Enjoy!

“Look at you, princess,” Roger’s voice comes somewhere from his left.

Brian whines and bucks his hips. The move is aborted by his legs being tied to the end of the bed and spread wide. He can feel where the skirt of the dress has been pushed up and over his hips but not completely removed. There is a tickle on his stomach that feels like a loose thread.

It wouldn’t surprise him with how quickly John had rucked the skirt up to get to his entrance. Brian whines as he remembers the tongue slipping between his cheeks and then further.

“What are you thinking about lovely?” Freddie’s hands skim over the blindfold and down to his mouth where he pulls the cloth gag out. Brian licks his lips.

“Tell us all those lovely thoughts running through your head, princess.”

He hears John chuckle and his hand press down near his stomach, centimeters away from where Brian wants the contact, “do you think she has any? I mean, she’s made such a mess already.”

As though to emphasize his point, two of John’s fingers run through the mess already on Brian’s stomach. He lets out a low groan as a second hand teases the space between his balls and arse. Brian licks his lips again and tries to form words.

“Well,” John asks mildly, “what do you want us to do to you princess?”

Brian keens and opens his eyes. It doesn’t do him any good, he can see the yellow light sinking through some of the thinner parts of the navy fabric, but his eyesight is completely blocked. He tries to buck his hips again as his craving for contact grows.

“Hands,” he gasps, “cocks. _Anything.”_

As the words leave his mouth, he feels himself being sat up and the bindings on his legs loosening.

“Yeah?” Roger burrs.

There is a puff of air that curls again his bare neck and he shivers trying to get closer to Roger, desperate for more contact. Roger’s hands run down his arms and then onto his ribs and then up through the loose-fitting top of the dress to play with his nipples.

Roger’s hands are steady as he twists and pinches, unconsciously falling into a rhythm. Brian whines and pants at the stimulation, his toes curling and splaying out as he feels his dick grow harder, he just wants –

“She’s got nice tits,” Roger mumbles, almost to himself, “tiny, perky. Perfect to squeeze.”

Brian gasps as Roger cups his pectoral, the fingers digging into the muscle for a second before he switches sides. He lets his tongue loll out of his mouth and he whines again, desperate for any contact on his cock.

“She said she wanted cock,” Freddie says.

He moved, the voice is now in front of him and Brian bites down on his lip in anticipation.

“But she didn’t say where.”

Roger pinches down hard on his nipple. He gasps loudly at the bolt of pain but then he feels the head of a cock touch his lips and after a second – likely for him to get any warning out – it is shoved into his mouth. His jaw stretches wide and Brian cannot help but suckle.

His tongue strokes the bottom side lightly brushing against the vein there. Freddie – because Freddie is a little wider than his other two partners, John’s is long and Roger’s is curved – rolls his hips a few times, going deeper. Just before he hits the back of Brian’s throat, he pulls out leaving only the head.

He closes his lips around it, lapping at the precome and mewling softly.

“So hot and wet,” Freddie grunts, “so pliant. You liked being fucked don’t you pretty girl?”

Brian would have nodded his head if not for Freddie slamming his hips forward so that his cock touches the back of Brian’s throat. He relaxes his muscles, moaning slightly at the taste and then again as someone's hands rolling one of his balls around.

“Look at her,” John whispers, “so pretty. So, used.”

Roger bites down on his shoulder. Brian keens which makes Freddie pull out of his mouth slightly before starting up a slow pattern. His jaw is aching, but Brian doesn’t care he hollows out his cheeks as best he cans and sucks.

“So much for royalty,” Roger says over his bitemark, he kisses it, his tongue darting over it.

He switches sides and goes a little higher on his throat, biting down as Freddie hits the back of it again. Brian’s head is swimming in the heady scent of sex and the pleasure from Roger’s bite and the ache from his jaw and knowing that his partners are touching him. Loving him.

“Princess?”

He swallows and licks Freddie’s cock, but he can’t respond to John’s teasing tone.

“Oh yeah, she’s loving this. Loves getting marked too. I saw her cock jump when you bit down, Rog.”

“Mm, the poor girl hasn’t been touched in so long,” Freddie mumbles, “your mouth is so good, my sweet. What a good girl you are.”

Brian would have gasped. He sucks harder in appreciation of the compliment, whining when Freddie pulls out. His mouth stays open and he feels a thumb tug on his bottom lip and presses down onto his tongue, Brian sticks his tongue out.

“ _God,”_ the word sounds like it’s been punched out from John’s chest, “what an amazing girl. You’re so good, sweetheart.”

“Please,” he whispers, “please. Please, please. Please.”

He doesn’t know what he wants, just that he needs something. His cock is so hard it hurts, and he feels it bounce against his belly. The skirt of his dress brushes lightly against it, and he is so overstimulated that it feels like an electrical shock. He wants to come. He wants to be a good girl. He wants.

“Please what?” John is close, his breath puffs against Brian’s lips.

He knows what he wants now, “kiss me, please. Fuck me and kiss me but kiss me.”

“Oh, what a mouth,” Roger bites down on his shoulder again.

“Good girl,” John says and then presses his lips against Brian’s.

The kiss is sweet even as he pulls Brian away from Roger by his thighs. He knows that John is holding tight enough to bruise, and his legs are going even wider. The plug they had slipped in earlier, after Roger, is wiggled loose.

Brian tightens around nothing once it's gone, feeling some come leak out, leaving him feeling stickering than normal. Long fingers are shoved in and he moans loudly, tightening around them. He doesn’t realize that he broke the kiss with John until the bassist is kissing him harder, shoving his tongue in aggressively. A hand is holding their faces together.

His head spins from the lack of air and his eyes flutter. He still feels the pressure from the blindfold. The fingers curl inside of him, teasing his prostate mercilessly.

This time when he breaks the kiss, he feels John move lower. Roger happily returns to suckling on his shoulders, leaving what Brian can picture as a pathway of red marks.

“Freddie?” Brian gasps.

He rolls back on the fingers to get them to press on that spot again, seeking any stimulation.

“Who do you think has their fingers in you, girl?” Freddie says.

His breath brushes Brian’s cock, and without it having been touched for the second time in a night, he feels himself fall backward. Fairly lights dance in front of his vision as warm stickiness splatters against his belly. He rocks back on Freddie’s fingers lazily as he rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Didn’t know,” Brian pants, “didn’t. Please.”

“Oh?” John purrs, pausing his sentence to suck on Brian’s nipple.

Freddie’s fingers are still moving inside of him. They move quickly, stretching him with practiced ease, curling against his prostate. Its too soon for even Brian to get hard, but he weakly moans against the stimulation.

“She likes that,” John pulls off with a wet _pop,_ “not knowing who has their fingers in her. Yeah? Like the surprise.”

Brian nods his head weakly as his stomach trembles to keep him upright. Arms wrap around him and he is pulled back, leaning against a narrow chest. He can feel John’s lips around his other nipple and Freddie is stretching him again, so that means Roger.

“She’s so wet,” Freddie mumbles, “she must like it.”

“Yes,” he breathes.

“You’ve been such a good girl; I think you deserve a reward.”

He locks his shaking legs around Freddie’s hips as he feels the singer move forward again. Brian knows them all by how they fuck – he needs to learn their fingers he thinks – Freddie always is the slowest. He doesn’t go deep either, but he keeps his thrusting pattern irregularly.

“Hope you’re still going to be fun for round three, princess,” John’s hand settles on his skull before finding a thread of a curl and tugging.

Brian’s mouth opens in a gasp.

“Because I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
